


Dreams and Nightmares

by Myka



Category: Vampire Game
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duzell is haunted by dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Nightmares

Duzell hated dreaming. Specifically since most of his dreams turned into nightmares.

He hated nightmares.

He hated waking up in a sweat with his heart threatening to thump out of his chest, and his breath caught in his throat. His mind reeling; his thoughts a mess.

He hated it all.

Almost all of them involved that battle, his curse and the young king in the center of it all; Phelios. The nightmares were always a repeat of the night they both had died.

"You're willing to sacrifice yourself?" he always yelled, and Phelios would just smile knowing that he was freely giving his life. "Phelios!"

Always that night, always that face, and yet sometimes; the nightmare was different.

It would start the same. A battlefield. The bodies of his vampires, the bodies of Phelios' humans. The young king just a few feet away from him with Sidia in his hands, smiling. He had just finished casting La Gamme, the spell that would end it all.

"Why?" Duzzel asked. "That spell… if you do that you'll die too! That spell will destroy us both!" he yelled. Phelios would blink and suddenly stab Sidia deep into the ground before his knees buckled under his weight.

In this version, Duzell's words of revenge and rebirth would die in his throat and instead his feet would move to their own accord and he would rush and be by Phelios' side in the blink of an eye. Kneeling in front of Phelios to meet his eyes, his hands gripping Phelios' shoulders, helping the young king stay up, feeling the death spell inside him too.

"Why would you sacrifice yourself just to kill me?"

Phelios gave him a sad smile. "You can't understand," he said, reaching out until he grasped the vampire's shoulders. "You keep your heart closed so tight, afraid to let anyone become special."

"Phelios…" Duzell whispered as the young king fell forward, falling into the vampire's arms, his head resting in the crook of Duzell's neck.

"You're so afraid to love," Phelios continued, his lips moving against the skin of Duzell's throat. "You can't understand if you don't love."

Duzell felt the flittering of Phelios heartbeat. His breath coming in shorter gasps. He didn't understand what Phelios meant. To die so someone else could live. To love strongly enough and die for it. He didn't understand it at all. He only knew. Knew that he didn't want it to end like this. His head moved without his knowledge; without thinking. His lips brushing Phelios forehead with a gentle kiss.

"Perhaps," Phelios said carefully, falling deeper into the vampire's arms, feeling the warmth of them, feeling at least for a moment; safe. Duzzel listened to the king's last words. "If things had been different… perhaps you could have loved me."

Duzell closed his eyes and listened as Phelios' heartbeat faded, slower, slower…and before it stopped, before the life in his arms drifted away taking him with it. He answered very softly.

"Perhaps."


End file.
